The Harry Potter Horror Show
by Imagie
Summary: Os d'Hallowen. De même que pour The Simpsons Horror Show, une histoire terrifiante... Complètement parodiée.


**The Harry Potter Horror Show**

Les sorciers ne s'attendent jamais à ce qu'un maléfice les frappe le jour d'Hallowen, justement parce qu'ils sont des sorciers. C'est eux qui sont à l'origine de cette fête, quelque part, et du mythe qui l'accompagne, celui disant qu'un mauvais sort vous frappera si vous ne donnez pas de bonbon aux petits enfants déguisés. S'il se trouve un véritable sorcier dans le lot, vous êtes quitte pour un soin anti-boutons mais, en général, il n'y a pas d'histoire de meurtre ou quelque chose dans ce goût macabre.

Pourtant, cette année, à Poudlard, il y avait eu un problème. Un problème lié à Hallowen, un problème quelques peu inquiétant. Cette année, le garde chasse, Rubeus Hagrid, avait été retrouvé mort dans sa cabane.

« -Minerva, que...

-Oh! Albus, c'est affreux! Hagrid est mooooooort! Beugla Minerva McGonogall, en larme.

-C'est une raison pour tacher ma belle veste de morve, très chère? Non, alors? »

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel en se nettoyant et se pencha sur le cadavre d'Hagrid.

« -Et vous êtes sûre qu'il est bien mort?

-Il est raide comme un piquet!

-Il veut peut-être seulement jouer, suggéra le directeur. Hop, Hargid, attrape! Allez, debout! Que... Aaaah! »

Crocdur avait sauté par dessus le cadavre froid de son maitre pour attraper le steak sanglant que Dumbledore agitait au-dessus du nez de feu Hagrid.

« -Dumby, pour une fois, dit Minerva, cessez de faire votre imbécile!

-Je... testais, voilà tout! Rétorqua le directeur de Poudlard, visiblement vexé. Sait-on qui l'a tué?

-Non. Par contre, il est mort de façon étrange...

-Ah oui?

-Apparemment le meurtrier l'a frappé avec ce ballon de baudruche, désigna McGonogall, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Et alors? C'est normal! Moi-même, répliqua le surnommé Dumby, si je souhaitais me suicider, c'est ce moyen que je choisirai. Une mort très lente, pleine de douleur et de... Oh!

-Euh... Est-ce bien le moment, monsieur?

-Y a pas d'heure pour avoir mal! Cria Dumbledore en saisissant une cuillère en bois qui passait par là sur ses petites jambes et s'en asséna un grand coup sur le tibia.

« -Nom d'un... Aaaah...

-Dumby, quand grandirez-vous un jour! Arrêtez la douleur, commencez les femmes! Votre maman ne vous a pas dit comment on s'y prenait, avec les filles? _Et sortez ce pouce votre bouche!_

-Mais euh...

-Je suis fatiguée, soupira Minerva. Bon, et bien, nous allons demander au professeur Lupin de venir examiner ce cadavre, peut-être pourra-t-il nous en dire plus.

-Je peux savoir ce que je fais là, moi?

-Comment cela? Demanda-t-elle, médusée.

-Ben oui, s'expliqua Dumbledore. Vous m'appelez pour voir un type mort qui n'est même plus en vie, vous savez à peine comment il est mort et vous ignorez qui est l'assassin. Je suis censé faire quoi, moi, le guet?

-La gay, plutôt... Bref, je ne sais pas, vous êtes tout de même le directeur!

-Oui, ben le directeur, il en a jusque là de ce métier pourri! On va demander à un des quatre cents gamins du bahut de faire ça à ma place, ils s'en sortiront mieux.

-Mais, monsieur...

-Tatata, j'ai dit. Harry Machin-Chose, là...

-Potter?

-C'est ça! Désormais, c'est lui, le directeur, allez donc le chercher. J'ai une tourte qui m'attends.

-Vous allez encore essayer de vous faire Parkison? Monsieur, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire qu'elle est mineure? Demanda McGonagall, lasse.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas marrante, ma vielle... La jeunesses, c'est dans la tête! Déclara Dumbledore.

-Si, et je le prouve... Z'y va, le dirlo, on s'arrache?

-C'est mieux, dit-il en fermant la porte de la cabane. J'espère qu'il reste encore des bonbons, à ce festin d'Hallowen. »

Les voix se turent petit à petit et la cabane redevint silencieuse. Le cadavre d'Hagrid, qui Crocdur arrosait généreusement de bave et autres fluides, reposait toujours à même le sol.

Dans l'ombre, une voix se fit entendre :

« -Il aurait jamais du me refuser mon chocolat, ce vieux lard. Chocolaaaat... Encore du chocolat.... »

Remus Lupin sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea vers la porte, le visage couvert de résidu brunâtre à l'odeur alléchante.

Si quelqu'un d'autre ne voulait pas donner son cacao, il n'y aurait pas qu'un meurtre, ce soir.


End file.
